The present invention relates to a system and method for enhancing the audio-visual entertainment environment, such as karaoke, by simulating a virtual stage environment and enhancing facial images by superimposing virtual objects on top of the continuous 2D human face image automatically, dynamically and in real-time, using a facial feature enhancement technology (FET). This invention provides a dynamic and virtual background where the user's body image can be placed and changed according to the user's arbitrary movement.